New Life
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: #LAST CHAPTER UP!!!!# Well, I found this in my notebook. It's my first written fanfic. ^_^ It's about...well, I don't wanna give it away /that/ easily. It's only 2 chapters, so if you're interested, please check it out. Thanks! ^_^ ENJOY!
1. New Life

**Shadowwolf:**  HI!  Well, this is new, but don't worry, it's only a one-chapter-er…well…he he he he he he…that's a new word.  NO! *looks at notepad* I lied (on accident!). It's gonna be two chapters.  But only two!  Sorry, but I found this in my old notepad, and well, I think it's my first /first/ ever Zoids fanfic, and I had to put it up.  I'm gonna put it up pretty much unchanged, but you must understand that it was going to be a whole story, that I never finished, probably because I thought this was a good place to stop.  So I guess, just ignore anything that confuses you.

**Brad:**  That whole paragraph confused me.

**Shadowwolf:**  -_- I'm not gonna type it over again.  I know the title's a little strange for this, but it makes sense to me, so……… :P

**Leena:**  *scans* What?!  This would /never/ happen!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Shut up!  They have to read to find out!  Well, please enjoy, and no flames would be good, but if you must, you must.  Disclaimer:  I don't own it!!!!!  If you haven't figured that out by now, you're very slow.

**Bit:**  Figured out what?

**Shadowwolf:**  *sigh* Again, enjoy, and please review! ^__^

NEW LIFE

            "Great news team!" Doc said as he walked into the Hovercargo's "lounging" room.  "We've been invited to a special meeting of the Zoid Battle Commission on the planet called, let's see here, ah yes, Earth.  A place called the Frenchmen Flats in Nevada.  It's a desert area.  Anyways, there will be a chance to show off your Zoids and there will be a small tournament." Doc said excitedly.

            "Wow Doc, that sounds great," Bit said, thinking of a chance to show off his invincible Liger Zero.

            "Will there be lots of prize money?" asked Brad. (WHO ELSE??)

            "Oh yes," Doc replied, "five times the normal amount."

            Leena sighed.  "Do you only think about money?"

            "You don't, the way you waste ammo, so I guess you could say that I make up for the both of us."

            Jamie tried to get off the subject, "Is there an interplanetary (ooh, big word!) flight that goes straight to Nevada?"

            "No."

            "I was afraid you would say that."

            "We fly to Anchorage, Alaska, and from there we fly commercially to Las Vegas.  On the city limits they have a Zoid Transport rental.  And don't worry, your Zoids will be shipped ahead of time."

            "Will Naomi be there?" Leena asked.

            "Yes, I think she will."

            "Hear that Brad?" Leena was pushing it, "Naomi will be there."

            Brad blushed slightly and Bit and Leena saw it right away.

            "Oooooooooooo, maybe you guys will get some time alone together." Bit teased.  Brad turned bright red.  Bit and Leena stood up and Leena went to get herself a snack.

"Bit!!"

Brad and Bit knew what this meant and Bit took off running down the hall.

            "Here we go again." Jamie said as he and Doc left the room.  Bit was quickly joined in the hall by Leena.  There was silence and then Bit could be heard begging for mercy.  "Leena, I won't do it again, and plus, I thought it was Brad's cookie."

            "Leena," Brad said, "Bit stole my cookie two days ago, so do what you want with him.  Oh, and Leena?"

            "Yes?"  
            "Give him a small fracture for me, would you?"

            "Sure thing," Leena said in a terribly evil voice.  Bit let out one of his girlish screams and there was a loud crack.  Leena laughed maniacally, and walked out of the hall.  "I feel better now." She said.

            "Thanks Leena," Brad said walking past her.

            "No problem," Leena said and winked at Brad.  Brad blinked twice in surprise as Leena calmly walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 MINS LATER

            Bit crawled out of the hall and sat down next to Brad, who was quietly sipping his coffee.  As Bit sat up his back cracked.  "When are you gonna learn Bit?  Leena will always find you and catch you.  She's a girl.  It's what she does." Brad commented.

            "What does she do?" Bit asked, puzzled.

            "Hunt down and torture boys like you." Bit snickered sarcastically and groaned at the same time.

            "I'm a boy, huh?" Bit grumbled to himself as he slowly got up and walked to his room.  Brad sat and sipped his coffee.  He was happy it was so quiet by himself.  He heard footsteps and opened one eye.  It was Leena.  "Hi Brad," Leena said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

            "Uhh, sure," Brad answered, "about what?"

            "Well, about you and Naomi."

**Shadowwolf:**  Bum, bum, bum…sorry, but it's 2:02 in the morning here, and I need to get to sleep. *yawn* I wanna stay up and type, really, but there's stuff to do tomorrow and………awww.  Well, lemme know what you think.  Like I said it's my first one (I think) and so it's not that good.  But, I'll tell you what.  You won't see another one like this from me for a long /long/ time.  That's kinda a hint I guess.  I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out. *yawn* I guess I'll finish this up and go to bed.  Next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow.  Or-err, later today. ^_^;;

**Brad:**  This is strange.

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Brad:**  Leena never wants to talk about Naomi.  Well, unless of course, you count "Are we battling her?" "Did she lose?" "I'll show her whose Gun Sniper's better!" "Naomi's so-----"

**Leena:**  *glaring at Brad* Excuse me?

**Brad:**  Nuthin'.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, thanks SO much for reading, and I'll see ya later!  HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Surprise!

**Shadowwolf:**  Hello wonderful readers!!  Thanks to all who reviewed!

_ShadowSpinner_~ Thanks!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Maelgwyn_~ I like that word. "Goodlike." Thanks for reviewing!

_Nina Heart_~ Thank you. ^_^

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ Hi buddy!  Here ya go!  Happy New Year! ^.^

_Naomi Hunter_~ Thanks Nao.  *sighs* Back in the good old days, right? ^_^

_Naomi_Fluegel_~ Yes, I believe I did.  Hope you're still alive.  Here it is!

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks so much you guys! *big hugs* It's cold here. *shivers*

**Brad:**  That came out of nowhere. *sips coffee* Completely off topic.

**Shadowwolf:**  I do that a lot. ^_^ Well, this is the last chapter, so I hope it's okay!  I don't quite know who to dedicate this to.  How about all of my buddies here at FF.net, because…well, I had a good reason, but I forgot.  BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BUDDIES!!!!!

**Naomi:**  O.o

**Leena:**  *snickers* Oh Naomi…

**Naomi:**  What?

**Leena:**  This isn't gonna be a-- *Shadowwolf quickly ties and gags her so she doesn't reveal the surprise ending*

**Shadowwolf:**  Well… ^_^;; Let's get to the story, shall we?  Disclaimer:  *sigh* You know I don't own anything.  ENJOY!

NEW LIFE CH 2,

SURPRISE!

            "What about me and Naomi?"

            "Well, are you guys real close?"

            "No," Brad said, "why?"

            "I can make you that way." Leena trailed off.

            "Thanks Leena, but I think we can handle it on our own." Brad said as he sipped his coffee.

            "Okay," Leena said, disappointed.

            "And Leena," Brad got her attention before she walked off, "Why did you wink at me earlier today?"

            "Um, uh, eh," Leena stuttered, "How can I say this?" She was turning very red, "I guess I better just say it.  Because I like you!" Leena said, relieved.  "I have a crush on you okay, so go tell Bit and Naomi and all your friends, that Leena the Cold-Hearted likes someone.  Go ahead, I don't care." She was very embarrassed.  Brad set down his cup of coffee and stood up next to her.  She turned her back to him and he sighed.  Leena felt his hand on her shoulder, and he turned her around.

            "I'm not like that, I don't tell people's personal info to everyone." Brad said softly.  They stared into each other's eyes, then moved slowly closer together. (NO!  Don't do it!  He, he…) As they kissed, Brad wrapped his arms around Leena and she did the same to him.  When they pulled away, Leena looked at him and said, "Don't tell me that just happened."

            "Tell me about it." Brad responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad and Leena looked around to make sure no one was near.  The coast was clear, luckily.

            "How will we tell them?" Leena asked.

            "I don't know, I guess we'll just tell them." Brad said.

            "What about Naomi?"  
            "That will be hard."

            "Don't you like her?"

            "Not like that."

            "Then why did you blush when I was teasing you about her?"

            "I was blushing because of you."

**Shadowwolf:**  *sniff, sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Bit:**  Oh come on!  That wasn't touching!

**Shadowwolf:**  No, *sniff* it's just that, well…I…I………I WROTE A BRAD/LEENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Leena:**  So?  You know that would never /ever/ happen anyway.

**Shadowwolf:**  That doesn't fix it.  Well, please don't kill me for writing a Br/L. *sniff* I don't know what got into me…

**Brad:**  Certainly not sense.

**Shadowwolf:**  What do you mean?

**Brad:**  I think someone needs to knock some sense into you. *punches Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  Owie…thanks Brad, I needed that.  Now I have your fist permanently imprinted on my forehead.  Cool!  Well, thanks for reading!  HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

~*Dedicated to all my FF.net buddies*~


End file.
